


Sweet Dreams

by solarbaby614



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey liked it best when he didn't dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 07-08-08.

Casey liked it best when he didn't dream.

There were times when shadows entered his dreams. These were laced with darkness and pain where reality shifted and cracked to become something twisted. It was a relief when he woke up.

"Run, little boy, run…"

Dreams like this tended to occur after a particularly rough day. New bruises and cuts lining his body tended to be a trade off for saving the world on a nearly constant basis. When it was a relief to curl up in his hammock and hope for a dreamless night only to wake up in a cold sweat. There were some nights when they were worse than others, when he'd wake to find himself surrounded by three very concerned faces. They told him his screams would wake the dead.

Fear was something he'd become accustom to on those nights.

"Run and catch, run and catch, little lamb lost in a blackberry patch…"

Casey liked it best when he didn't dream.

There were other times when his dreams were filled with warmth and light and happiness. Past and present had no baring there. History would change for the better until he couldn't tell the difference anyways. Those dreams were better than reality.

"Let's play, Casey…"

He'd dream of warm hands trailing down his back and soft lips working its way up his throat. Amidst harsh gasps and whispered promises, Casey would breathe out a name.

"RJ…"

Dreams like this were even worse, because reality would return when he'd wake up. But these wouldn't fade into the obscurity of his mind, like the nightmares. They would stay with him, haunting him more than the shadows could ever care to.

These dreams were worse because he would, in the end, wake up.

"Rise and shine, Casey. It's a bright new day."

Casey liked it best when he didn't dream.


End file.
